My friend talks to the fanfiction community!
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: My friend Trinity Dawn stole my account. Last name is Rune not Vargas but I want it to be Vargas. Using Aliases rock. Not really the catagory but there isn't another one!
1. Just so you know!

**My friend is using my account to talk to you'z! She made her own account but she needs to wait a few day's. I am not giving her real account name or real name. So this will be her. I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. She tied me to a post and told me she would get Prussia to harm me. So this is not my fault what-so-ever. She is making me type this to. I cannot control what she types but I can put in my own idea's. From now on all bold will be me and normal will be her.**


	2. Trinity's first appearance!

Hello my name is Trinity Dawn and I am Drew Astimal's BFFL. We have been best friends since the sixth grade. I really don't know how we became friends because she was in Ms. Buha's class and I was in Miss. Pearson's class but I guess we were meant to be best friends. We have another BFF named Alice but she seems to be hanging out with her other BFF. I will have my own thingy account soon I just signed up for one today so I have to wait like 2 Whole days can you believe it! Anyways we are in Options class and we bribed the teacher into allowing me and Drew to come into the computer lab and do this thank god I would of been SOOO lost if I had to figure this out on my own Drew is the best ever! Schools out in like 20 minutes. Don't you just hate school, there is always so much to do like homework and afterschool activities sometimes I don't even have time for myself that is what I want to work on this year :) Wow I am becoming so much more faster at this and this is actually fun. Now when I get my own I have no idea what I will write about. Now I have a mega problem. Got to Go even though its only been 4 minutes. :)))) 3

* * *

**Ten actually. Well she did go into detail so I guess that is cool. I cannot wait until we can both be good authors on here. I just hope that she knows not to read my updates on Slender-Man. She will not see my comments but she knows I'd rather her not get into my problems. Best Friends For Life, hahaha, more like very good friends and one listens to the others problems but won't tell her own problems. Note: Listening to music you like when you work helps you work better but listening to music you don't like will blow off all your concetration. And on that note I say: Bye-Bye!**


	3. Trintiy's last appearence!

Hello again, it is noon and I get my account tomorrow. Yay:) I also get my phone back tomorrow:)! I only have five minutes to write this so I will do my best actually next class I have Language Arts one of my favourite subjects. I also love math and social is okay I am so slow at typing with distractions and there is a lot of distractions in a library believe it or not. My friend Aroara just ditched because she wanted to be early for class. In my Language Arts class since it is right after lunch my teacher is usually late so I can leave the library when the bell rings and still be at class on time well I got to go because Drew is dragging me out the door even though we still have three minutes. Ok so now we are in social studies and since I am finished my project we have free time. Yay. I have at least half and hour but I am not going to be writing the whole time. Drew is being so kind to me because she is allowing me to come on here when ever I feel like it. I need some ideas on what to write about but all Drew talks about is Anime Anime Anime. There is obviously nothing wrong with talking about Anime but sometimes it can be a little too much but oh well I love her anyways... There is nothing to talk about right now and it is so annoying. I need some ideas that I can use when mine actually starts to work. Its suppose to be working tomorrow the day I get my phone back yay! Halloween is coming up soon and so ain't my birthday I hate birthdays people always make such a big deal about it and that's what drives me crazy. Drew is looking stuff up on the Internet like gangam style on mine-craft and stuff like that but, I feel like I am going to die I am so tired I want to go home and go to sleep. I still have to wait 20 minutes but then I can sleep for about and hour wait no I can't because I have so much homework thanks to all my teachers and then I have to eat my diner than I have to go to youth group with Drew. So much for being allowed to sleep during the day. My boyfriend is probably going to ask me to hang out today like he usually does. I learned the funniest thing today I learned that he likes to eat erasers and paper because I leant him my smelly eraser and he ate some of it so I gave him a brand new one but he didn't want it so I put it in his pocket for him to munch on later its a little weird I guess but it's probably just life Drew is now listening to music on BING but her music is like all Anime and that kind of stuff so I finally got her to listen to normal sort of songs and I am so surprised that she had agreed. I guess I am just that lucky. Well sort of because yesterday I had to volunteer at Bookfair and I didn't even know that. So right now Drew and I are in the computer lab and we didn't ask permission and I really don't want to get into trouble from any teachers I am the kind that strongly detests getting into trouble by anyone.

* * *

**Get spelling lessons. You spelt stuff wrong. And Trinity has her account up so she doesn't need to talk o here anymore!**


End file.
